Forged in Combat
by EMPMaster007
Summary: This is a story from the game Fallout and it is about the war between the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel. This story is taking place before Fallout 3.


**Prologue**

"Fall back!" someone yelled over the gunfire and artillery being fired. "We must fall back!" Soldiers began to fall back when then someone stood and yelled at the top of their lungs, "We must hold this position! We must hold here until the citizens' escape!" Soldiers continued to fall back. The Captain charged with the colors and opened fire again. Some soldiers began to follow his lead. Back in the city the citizens were almost outside of the city. The city was being bombarded by artillery of radiated bombshells and just regular shells filled with exploding shrapnel.

The Captain continued to charge by now there were many more soldiers following him in his charge. The Enclave were firing their Mini-Guns, Laser Rifles and Pistols, and even some Plasma Rifles and Pistols. Blood flew from bodies as they became lifeless and charging enemies and allies alike were tripping over their own dead. A blast made many soldiers fall as did the others following it. This battle was over before the Brotherhood knew it. Their lines were spread thin and more than half of their army had retreated to The Citadel. The Captain gave his greatest effort fighting; however, it was not nearly enough.

He took his Laser Rifle and shot and Enclave Soldier in the head. He tackled another and stabbed him with his knife. He stood from his fallen enemy's body and drew his Laser Pistol shooting another enemy several times in the chest. He was attacked by three soldiers; he shot one in the head and was tackled by a second. He was pinned on his back, so he punched the soldier in his gut and flipped him over. He repeatedly punched him in the head later knocking his helmet off. He stared his soon to be victim in the eyes pulled his gun, but was struck on the back of the head by the third. He dropped his weapon and was tossed to the ground. The helmetless enemy rose with The Captain's pistol and shot him in the chest once, then again. The Captain's lifeless body dropped to the ground were it lay for the rest of the battle.

The Enclave had since then reached the Citadel and began invading it. The Brotherhood threw everything they had at them, but it was not enough. They sent a wave of soldiers to combat with the enemy. They had not lasted more than ten minutes before the Enclave killed them all. The Brotherhood sent wave, after wave, after wave. They had run down to fifty soldiers in about an hour.

Inside the Citadel the Headmaster was meeting with an engineer about a new weapon. Although the Headmaster was expecting something to be wielded by a soldier he received something far greater, he received Liberty Prime. Liberty Prime was a one-hundred and fifty feet tall steel machine with built in weapons like a missile launcher and a laser cannon. The Headmaster turned to his advisor and said, "I believe there is a peaceful solution for everything, and this is our peaceful solution. I believe Liberty Prime is ready for a test run."

They fired it up and it roared to life and its eyes began to glow. Liberty Prime then shutdown, it had broken! The Headmaster turned to his advisor again and said, "There is time for everything, but now is not the time for this to happen!" and he stormed off. His advisor turned to the engineer and said, "You are a great engineer, and that is why we trusted you with such a burden as to make this. We gave you the majority of our resources to build this and this is what we get?" and he followed the Headmaster out of the laboratory.

The engineer began to try to start up Liberty Prime. His first attempt was a failure. His second was also a failure, as was his third. Now, at this time the Enclave was breaking into the Citadel. He quickly skimmed over his blueprints to see any mistakes. He had not found any so he compared his blueprints to the machine and realized that he has not placed an important part inside the machine's chest. He looked around the lab and found it lying on a table and he sprinted for it. He grabbed it and a torch to put it in his machine. The Enclave broke into his lab, so he sprinted for the control panel. An Enclave sniper had his crosshairs trained on the engineers head and then…


End file.
